The Division
by Hellfire22
Summary: After Annabeth cheats on Percy, he disappears and becomes a division agent with his new wife. But after his kids die, he gets angry. This is his quest for vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

_Kellan POV_

The more and more I think about it, the more I realize how fucked up the first 20 years of my life were. When I was 12 I was thrown into the world of gods and monsters. When I was 16 I had to choose to save the world from a titan lord or let it be destroyed. After that I was kidnapped. Then I had to fight a primordial to save the world AGAIN. Then when I was 20 I had to force myself to live through the worst time in my life. Turns out I didn't do such a great job because it ended with me having to change my appearance, run away from the only safe place I knew, and change my name. Oh yeah, you need to know my name. My name WAS Percy Jackson. Now it's Kellan Morrow.

I guess I should start with how it all happened. When I got through with my adventures me and my girlfriend (soon to be ex-bitch) decided we'd had enough of monsters and wanted to go to college. So, we did the only logical thing for demigods. We went to college in New Rome. It was all going fine. Until the end of our sophomore year.

I had just gotten out of class

 _-Flashback-_

 _As I walked through the campus of NRU, I looked for my girlfriend so we could go get dinner. I had checked all of her usual study spots but couldn't find her to save my life. Finally giving up I figured I would go to the beach to wait for her. As I walked to the beach, I saw some figures had taken our usual spot and over heard the male speaking to the female._

" _You know how much better I am than him. Come on!" The funny part is that the voice sounded like Jason Grace, one of my best friends. But he was in Camp Half-Blood and would have told me if he was coming back to New Rome._

" _Oh come on! You know I can't just tell him! It'll break his heart and then he'll hate both of us!" Wait a second…_

" _I don't care Annabeth! I want to be with you! I don't care what anyone else thinks!"_

" _Neither do I, Jason. I'll tell him after dinner tonight." Oh no she won't._

" _Why don't you just tell me now," I said as I stepped closer, confirming my fears. It was Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase. My former-best friends._

 _The more and more I thought about it, the more and more the pieces started to click together. And after that, I just walked away. And she let me go._

 _-Flashback End-_

And as I walked through Manhattan, New York I told to myself to start focusing on the mission at hand. I am an agent of a secret government organization known only as The Division embedded deep in society, hidden. We specialize in anything from law enforcement to disease control assistance. Four weeks ago on Black Friday a disease known only as the Money Flu or Green Poison was transmitted through the touching of dollar bills, infecting the entire city of Manhattan and about four blocks of Brooklyn.

And I now walked alongside my partner, Ash, as she and I walked through the city, looking for Cleaner and Rioters. Ash and I met at a bar in Brooklyn and she and I joined The Division at the same time when they came recruiting. Getting to the point, she and I had 2 kids and were happily married living in an apartment near the Brooklyn Bridge.

When the virus was unleashed both of our kids got sick and died. We were activated soon after. We weren't grieving. We were getting revenge in any way possible.

Now we were hunting down the leader of a group of Cleaners, Joe Ferro.

While we were walking we talked in hushed voices, until a sound, a sniper rifle, resounded throughout the city. Next thing I knew I was keeping pressure against a bullet hole in her right shoulder until we could get her to our base of operations or a safe house.

Four hours later I received the best news I'd heard in a long time, and the worst news I'd heard in four weeks. Fortunately, Ash was going to make a full recovery; however, she would not be able to operate until 6 months AFTER her recovery due to required medical leave.

Looks like I'm going to have to save Manhattan alone…

 _Okay well I don't know how often I'll update this OR All's Fair due to school and me trying to make the chapters kind of long. Just don't expect too much._


	2. Chapter 2

I Am. Fucked.

Seriously. Fucked.

I am pinned down by Joe Ferro and his Cleaners, and it sucks.

As the flames of their flame throwers wrapped around my cover I knew that wearing my leather jacket was the smart choice. Can you see the sarcasm?

I peeked over the cover and Ferro was right in front of me so I pulled out my Super 90 shotgun and gave him a good ol' blast to the chest and startled him giving me a chance to fall back to a safer position. That's when everything went wrong.

Just when I thought everything was going to end for me, everything stopped. Experimentally I peeked over the cover I was behind and everyone was in piles of ash.

" _Hello Perseus Jackson"_ , said a voice that belonged to someone I had hoped I would never see again. Kronos.

I turned around and no one was there. " _If you truly thought I would show myself to you so soon then you are sorely mistaken. I am going to kill your wife if you do not find me and kill me in 2 month's time. Good luck, Perseus."_

I am going to need some help from the people I never thought I would see again.

 **Line Break**

I hesitantly took a step into the water, not knowing if my powers worked still and once I knew they did I set off for Long Island Sound.

Once I got there I made sure to make for shore a mile before I hit my destination and started walking. Half an hour later I was at the base of Half-Blood Hill, next to Peleus who was happy I was back.

I entered camp and headed for the Big House. When I reached it I wasn't expecting to see what I saw. I saw a note on the pinochle table.

 _Dear Kellan Morrow,_

 _We know why you are here. Come to inside and all will be explained._

As I walked in I looked around and saw everyone seated at the table. Everyone except Jason and _Her_ looked up at me confused by my new appearance.

"Ah, Mr. Morrow. Nice to meet you", Chiron said as he walked into the room, "We were waiting for you to arrive so we could start the meeting. Everyone, this is Kellan Morrow. He is a Division agent. His wife has been injured and captured by Kronos."

Everyone looked at me as if I was from a different planet.

"But why his wife? Why not him?" _She_ spoke up.

"I'll tell you why, _Annabeth_ ", I snarled involuntarily at her as I tore off my beanie and took out my ice blue contacts, revealing my sea green eyes. "Because I'm the one who defeated him when I was 16." Everyone gasped

"I am Perseus Jackson. I am the ghost, that hides in the night."

 **Well he's the second chapter! Now we're getting into it! Sorry if this is really short but I like quantity over length so over time they will probably get longer, who knows! Review and leave your opinion on whether Percy/Kellan should train them to use guns or not! Btw I got that part about the ghost from the beginning of the song Diamond Eyes by Shinedown.**


End file.
